


Cuando suba la marea

by HistoryISculture



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Tripulación del Chimera
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoryISculture/pseuds/HistoryISculture
Summary: La tripulación del Chimera sabía que Simbad había estado huyendo de ella.
Relationships: Marina/Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)





	Cuando suba la marea

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: todo pertenece a Disney. Este fic NO tiene fin de lucro.

La tripulación a bordo del Chimera estaba eufórica. Marina había regresado, ya no se casaría con Proteo, ni se quedaría en Siracusa. La tripulación sabía cuándo Simbad había encontrado a su igual. Ella había demostrado ser más pirata de lo que la mayoría de ellos creían. Arriesgar su vida frente a Eris para proteger a Simbad era algo que la tripulación no olvidaría. Proteo había tenido mucha suerte de tenerla como su prometida, pero en realidad Marina nunca había sido suya. Ella pertenecía al mar, a la Chimera, a bordo del barco de Simbad. Marina había demostrado ser un tripulante valioso, a pesar de las constantes peleas que tenía con su capitán. Ella les daba suerte, era necesaria abordo, por eso hicieron todo lo posible para que se quedara en la Chimera.

Pero no todo era fácil. Proteo había sido un buen amigo de su capitán, colocándoles en una difícil posición. Las Fiji perdieron todo su encanto cuando Marina desembarcó en Siracusa. Aunque los miembros de la tripulación se lo rogaron, su capitán permaneció impasible, respetando su decisión, decidido a retirarse de la piratería para siempre. Ni siquiera Eris podría haber causado más caos y daño si el matrimonio entre Marina y Proteo se realizaba. Pero la tripulación quería que Marina estuviese abordo, incluso algunos habían empezado a llamarla la primera compañera de Simbad, lo que, en términos náuticos, significaba que era la segunda abordo que tenía el poder del Chimera, aquella a la que se acudiría en caso de que Simbad no estuviera disponible. Haberla elegido capitana de la nave equivalía a un motín y la tripulación respetaba y quería demasiado a Simbad como para pensar en amotinarse. Pero ninguno se oponía a la idea de tener a una mujer como capitana, quién dijese que las mujeres daban mala suerte en un barco tuvo la desgracia de no conocer jamás a ninguna mujer como Marina.

Marina trabajaba como nadie, se esforzaba, era inteligente y valiente, no necesitaba a nadie, aunque le gustaba tener a la tripulación a su alrededor cuando no estaba con el capitán. Ellos podían notar que ella era genuina, que realmente quería estar con ellos, aunque fueran unos inadaptados, exiliados, condenados al ostracismo. Marina sabía que, al marcharse con ellos, ella se convertiría en una proscrita, pero no le importaba, o eso dejaba entrever. Quizás, Marina sólo quería demostrar que podía ser más que la prometida de Proteo, quizás, sabía que esa sería su primera y última salida a un mundo donde no tenía que mantener las apariencias ni se la juzgaría por no comportarse finamente. Precisamente, porque era ella misma, sin más pretensiones, la tripulación la adoró desde el primer momento.

Todos vieron cómo Simbad la miraba, en la fiesta, años atrás, cuando Simbad fue puesto entre una encrucijada: llevarse a la chica, o continuar siendo amigo del hombre de cuya mujer estaba locamente enamorado. Habían estado huyendo de ella desde entonces. Fue la necesidad de lograr que Simbad la enfrentara, lo que llevó a todos a meterla en el Chimera como un polizón, los diamantes que ella les regaló sólo eran un añadido.

Ahora la situación era diferente. El Chimera había atracado en un puerto de las Fiji. Calafatearlo duraría días, mientras tanto la tripulación descansaba. Simbad y Marina no estaban a la vista, habiéndose tomado tiempo para explorar los alrededores, aunque según su suerte, la tripulación temía que se encontrasen con los caníbales que habitaban las islas. Tendrían el barco preparado por si había que huir rápidamente. El sol, el agua limpia y cálida, la arena de grano fino, eran un auténtico paraíso para cualquier pirata. Un buen sitio para retirarse, muy distinto a Tortuga. El juego con sus apuestas, el ron y la comida en abundancia eran su pasatiempo favorito. Se apostaba cualquier cosa, aunque últimamente sólo apostaban por Simbad o Marina, su actitud predecible para la mayoría, aunque siempre había un desafortunado al que desplumar.

Nunca apostarían por el matrimonio. Realizar esa apuesta sería desperdiciar el dinero. Ni Simbad ni Marina eran personas de sentar la cabeza, prefiriendo en su lugar, vivir la vida como si fuera el último día. El amor no tenía que culminar en el matrimonio, pero ambos notaban lo mucho que se querían, resolviendo día a día las dificultades. Eran una pareja singular, pero no cualquier mujer aceptaría a un pirata en su vida. Simbad nunca sabría todo lo que la tripulación había hecho para reunirles, pero era su capitán, uno de los buenos, y la tripulación cuidaría de él.

El retiro aún estaba lejano. Vivir una vida de piratería estaba en la sangre de todos. Alguna vez pensaron que sus aventuras habían terminado, pero no era cierto. Los viajes a nuevos mundos, retar a los dioses, había envalentonado el espíritu cansado de los hombres. Ahora nadie quería dejar la vida pirata. No eran los tesoros, gastados en cuanto desembarcasen, era saber que habían retado a una diosa y habían sobrevivido. La adrenalina de las aventuras que habían vivido en tres días, era impulso suficiente para ellos.

A lo lejos escucharon gritos. La inconfundible voz de Simbad estaba cada vez más cerca. La tripulación del Chimera dejó lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente se dirigió al barco. Habían estado preparados en todo momento, sabiendo la costumbre que tenía su capitán de encontrar problemas. Zarparían pronto, si la horda de indígenas que perseguían a Simbad y a Marina se lo permitían. Esta vez, todos esperaban que no fuera a Eris a quién Simbad habían enfadado. Ya tenían demasiadas cuentas pendientes con ella, no querían otro dios cabreado que quisiera matarlos.

La tripulación ayudó a subir a Marina, ella siempre sería la principal porque de los dos, era ella la que los sacaba racionalmente de los problemas. Esta vez Simbad no protestó, más preocupado en las flechas envenenadas que les estaban lanzando. La tripulación sabía que Simbad estaba encantado con la ayuda que le otorgaban a Marina, por cómo ellos cuidaban de ella y la trataban como a una igual. Era en esas noches tranquilas en pleno mar, a bordo del barco, cuando todos, con una botella de ron, daban gracias a la vida y confesaban cómo sólo te puede hacer confesar el alcohol, lo mucho que Marina había cambiado sus vidas y la suerte que tenían de que ella les permitiese ser parte de la suya. En esas noches, Simbad les agradecía que la hubieran aceptado entre la tripulación, que no se hubiesen unido a otra tripulación tras su decisión de viajar con ella a bordo. Nadie le dijo que ella se lo había ganado por ella misma, que ellos no le estaban haciendo ningún favor, pero que si esa era la decisión de Marina, el Chimera navegaría con ella hasta el fin del mundo tantas veces como fuera necesario.


End file.
